


The First Dance

by Passionpire88



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm crying, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I was unsatisfied with the last few moments of the finale. So here ya go!





	The First Dance

She listened to the crackling of flames, Jackson’s comforting hand on her leg as they listened for the voices that would come along. Hayley’s heart pounded in anticaptation as Jackson began playing his guitar. And then...footsteps. A deep comforting voice and a smooth British one alongside it. “Go on…” Jackson smiled at her, all jealousy gone due to where they were. 

 

“Hello again, Little Wolf.” Klaus smiled and embraced her. 

 

“Thank you…” Hayley whispered, kissing his cheek. “You saved her.” 

 

“We did.” Klaus replied with tears in his eyes. He released her and walked towards the wolves. Jackson’s guitar seemed to be louder when Hayley looked at the man dressed in a suit. 

 

“I apologize if I kept you waiting.” Elijah offered his hand. “It’s good to see you Andrea.” 


End file.
